A World of My Own
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: What if Scott had been a member of the Brotherhood, instead of an XMan?
1. An Eventful Meeting

**Title: A World of My Own**

**Rating: Eventually R/mature.**

**Pairing: Scott/Rogue**

**Spoilers: X:1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Stan Lee and Fox, and whoever else own the X-Men.**

**A/N: So, I'm a bit of an Age of Apocalypse fanatic, and I really love evil prelate Scott. I'm not actually sure why but I just find that version of him so hot. So, I had a thought. What if when Magneto left Xavier, Scott went with him and joined the Brotherhood. Which, totally made me rethink the rescue scene in the beginning of X:1. Basically, this is a Scrogue plot bunny on crack.**

* * *

"You should put your seatbelt on." Rogue prompted Logan as the camper bounced along the road. As much as Rogue was grateful that Logan had agreed to let her travel with him, and had given her his only snack, she couldn't help but feel nervous as they traveled along the highway. There were trees as far as Rogue could see and she couldn't help but take that as a negative sign. Something was wrong. She just didn't know what.

Logan looked over at her, rolling his eyes. "Look, kid," He began. "I'm-"

But what Logan was, Rogue had absolutely no idea, for at that moment, a tree was hurled into the camper, bringing it to a sudden stop with Logan flying haphazardly through the windshield and some dozen yards out into the field next to them. Panic washed through Rogue as she saw the angle at which his body landed, and the blood on his head. Frantically, she tugged on her seatbelt, only to find the lock completely crushed in, leaving her seatbelt firmly attached, and Rogue stuck. Suddenly, she was acutely aware of the smell of oil, and turned in horror just as a flame came to life in the back of the camper.

Across the field, Logan slowly climbed to his feet, cracking his neck as he did so. As much as he was grateful for his mutation, the whole getting injured in the first part thing hurt like a bitch. "Are you okay, kid?" He yelled out, as he approached her, feeling the wound on his head slowly heal itself. As he took another step towards her, he groaned as she merely stared at him, taking in his mutation in awe. "Kid, are you okay?" He repeated, the annoyance more than obvious in his voice.

"I'm stuck!" She finally yelled to him, struggling against the seatbelt as though to emphasize her point.

Before Logan could reach her, he was attacked from behind, landing on the ground with Sabertooth on top of him. As he struggled with the beast, he tried to catch another glimpse of Rogue, the smell of gasoline and fire finally reaching his oversensitive sense of smell. But as Sabertooth sunk his claws into Logan, he had to push all thoughts of Rogue to the side as he threw Sabertooth off him as hard as he was able.

Rogue stared helplessly as she watched Logan try to get rid of Creed. After watching them struggle for a moment, she turned her attentions back to the quickly growing fire in the back of the camper, and to her broken seatbelt. Yet before she could think of away to get out of her current predicament, the passenger door to the camper swung off it's hinges, bathing her in the cold of Canada's winter. Thinking it was Logan, she turned to face her rescuer, but froze when she caught sight of him.

In front of Rogue stood a man she'd never seen before, and in her wildest dreams never could have imagined a man like him. He wore all black, and had the longest dark brown hair she'd ever seen before, at least on a guy. On his face was a black visor with red lenses, a larger lens, which she figured was a night vision scope or something of the sort over his right eye. And before she could say anything at all to him, a red light blasted out from the eye she had thought to be the scope, successfully freeing her from the camper. While she was still staring at him, he grabbed her out of the camper, and swung her over his shoulder, just as the camper blew up.

As a small helicopter landed in the field, reason finally came back to Rogue as she saw Logan and Creed still fighting. "Logan!" She screamed out as she struggled against the man's strong hold of her. "Logan!" She screamed again as she kicked the man, but suddenly a cloth was placed over her mouth and she felt her whole world dissolve into nothingness.

* * *

Scott Summers sighed as Rogue passed out, and shifted her into his arms, holding her bridal style. "Creed!" He shouted as he stepped onto the helicopter. "We're leaving now."

With one last toss of the Wolverine, Creed, also known as Sabertooth, quickly dove into the helicopter, just as it was taking off. Grinning he looked at the girl in Scott's arms. "Pretty." He grumbled as he moved a finger to stroke her cheek.

"Hands off." Scott growled, moving Rogue out of the way from Creed's touching. "You're not supposed to have anything to do with her. Magneto's orders." He reminded Creed as he gentle placed Rogue into a seat and buckled her in.

Creed stared at Scott, as though forming something to say.

"She's not yours to play with." Scott commanded before Creed could actually think of something to say. "She's to be under my supervision until Magneto is ready for her."

Grumbling, Creed moved to sit across from them, ignoring Scott as he told Mystique everything was under control. Not happy about leaving his fight, he stared down at the disappearing field below them, grinning as he noted Logan standing near the demolished camper, screaming out something Creed couldn't hear.

* * *

"Marie!" Logan cried out in anguish, his eyes never leaving the helicopter. "Marie!" He screamed out again, not even noticing Storm land the Blackbird behind him. Still unable to believe that he'd just lost the girl he'd rescued from the cold of Laughlin City, he wasn't even aware of the tranquilizer dart until the world faded away behind him.

* * *

**So… What do you think so far? The next part should be up sometime tomorrow. I know I changed a bit of that scene, but it made sense in my head I swear… They'll be slight Wolverine/Rogue, but it's mostly familial.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Welcome to the Brotherhood

**Title: A World of My Own**

**Rating: Eventually R/mature.**

**Pairing: Scott/Rogue**

**Spoilers: X:1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Stan Lee and Fox, and whoever else own the X-Men.**

**A/N: So, I'm a bit of an Age of Apocalypse fanatic, and I really love evil prelate Scott. I'm not actually sure why but I just find that version of him so hot. So, I had a thought. What if when Magneto left Xavier, Scott went with him and joined the Brotherhood. Which, totally made me rethink the rescue scene in the beginning of X:1. Basically, this is a Scogue plot bunny on crack.**

**  
A/N 2: I promise this will be Scott/Rogue in the end. The only Rogan there will be is familish, since I like the idea of Wolvie acting like her daddy. Hmm… another fic idea Oh, and if you like the idea of Evil!Scott, go read the comics from the _Age of Apocalypse _series. He's amazing.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like my insane idea. Keep on reviewing. It makes me feel loved.**

**I use italics for thoughts.**

* * *

Waves crashed below her as Rogue mindlessly stared out the window of the small stone room she'd deemed her prison. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she'd woken up. For awhile she'd tried screaming and shouting, then crying, and then pleading. When none of that had worked, she'd pulled her small cot up against the barred window and had since spent all of her time staring out the window out at the ocean below. She'd yet to see the man who had brought her in, but she had a feeling that she'd see him soon. It wasn't like she didn't know that she was here for a reason, she just couldn't quite figure out what the reason happened to be.

The door scraped open behind her, and she didn't bother looking over to see if it was the man. She was beyond caring at this point, and frankly being held prisoner wasn't so bad so far. She had a warm bed and a roof over her head. Aside from the whole being held captive thing, it wasn't all that bad.

"You're awake." A gentle voice said from behind her. "I thought you would be. Sorry, Mags didn't let me out of his office until now. I brought you something to eat, if your hungry."

At the mention of food, Rogue eagerly spun around, only to find herself facing the man from earlier. "Oh, it's you." She said with a sigh as he approached her with the food and she greedily took it out of his hands, and began eating.

He rolled his eyes. "Most people call me Scott." He said as he pulled up a chair Rogue hadn't noticed before and sat by her. "I hear they call you The Rogue." He said, smirking slightly.

Rogue groaned in annoyance and looked up at him tiredly. "They teach you how to treat a prisoner in charm school or something?" She asked him before tearing back into her food.

"Did they teach you how to be a bitch at run away school or something?" Scott quipped right back at her.

"Scott, my boy." Magneto said as he strode into the room. "That is no way to treat our guest."

Throwing her empty plate to the ground, Rogue looked up at Magneto, defiance in her eyes. "Guest?" She snapped at him. "So that's what you call kidnapping an innocent girl and leaving her best friend to die in the wilderness?"

Magneto laughed. "Innocent is hardly a word to describe you, my dear." He said as he approached her. "At least not with that power of yours." He smiled. "But soon you will be innocent."

She stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The master of metal only smiled. "You shall find out in a couple of days. And until then, you shall be in my son's more than capable hands. See that you keep yours to yourself until then. Unless you'd rather be unconscious." With that threat out in the open, Magneto swept out of the room, stopping just outside the door. "Oh, and welcome to the Brotherhood."

When the door slammed shut behind him, Rogue turned her attentions back to Scott, one thing in particular haunting her. "That's your poppa?" She asked in confusion, not being able to see any resemblance between them whatsoever.

Scott smiled at her. "Sort of. He's the only father I've ever known." He explained. "My parents died when I was a child. And my brother Alex… Well, I haven't seen him since the accident. Magneto found me living in the wilderness and has been taking care of me ever since. He's the only family I have left."

His story made Rogue want to feel sorry for him, but given the situation he had put her in, she had no intention of giving into that feeling. "So, since he's your daddy, you kidnap strangers in the woods for him. What kind of life is that?"

"I prefer to call it recruiting." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Kidnapping is such a dirty word."

She looked at him curiously. "Recruiting me for what?"

Scott grinned. "The Brotherhood of Mutants."

Rogue stared. "The Brotherhood of Mutants?" She repeated, her mind racing. She hadn't known that such places existed. Otherwise she wouldn't have run off blindly, hoping she could start a new life in Alaska.

He nodded. "Want a tour?"

The offer was enticing. Already, Rogue was growing restless of the stone walls surrounding her. Even the ocean was no longer a source of entertainment. A chance to see more of her prison was more than welcoming to Rogue. "Are you gonna tie me up?"

Scott smirked. "Only if you want me to."

With a roll of her eyes, Rogue jumped off the cot. "Take me."

"I barely know you." He quipped with another smirk.

Again, Rogue rolled her eyes. "On the tour, stupid."

Scott grinned and offered her, his covered arm. It was then that Rogue noticed his whole body was covered, sans his face. _'I guess they knew what they were getting into.' _Rogue thought to herself as she allowed Scott to lead her out of the room and into the unknowns of the compound surrounding them.

* * *

**Like what you read? Review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. A Wolvie Interlude

**Title: A World of My Own**

**Rating: Eventually R/mature.**

**Pairing: Scott/Rogue**

**Spoilers: X:1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Stan Lee and Fox, and whoever else own the X-Men.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. It's merely an interlude of sorts. Or in other words, finals are kicking my ass and I decided that a short and sweet chapter with a little bit of groundwork and foreshadowing in it was better than nothing. But don't yell at me yet. I plan to update this at least twice this week. I only have two more finals left and then a month to work on this. Although, I have the slight feeling that this may turn into an epic...**

* * *

The first thing Logan was aware of when he woke up was a woman groping his arm. His eyes shot open and he threw her off him, looking around the room wildly. It was a lab of some sorts, not that Logan gave a damn about where he was. All he cared about was rescuing Marie from wherever the hell she'd been taken. Quickly, he ripped all the wires off his body, and ran out of the room, stopping only when he saw the locker room. He grabbed a pair of sweats, not wanting to have to escape naked. 

'_What are you doing? Where are you going?'_ The voice raced through his head as he raced through the hallway. He didn't have any idea where he was, but that didn't mean he was going to stay around and find out.

Logan slipped into an elevator, looking about him nervously. Wherever he was being kept didn't have very many people around, and that thought frightened him more than anything. People he could deal with, but nothingness was something he was not equipped to deal with. Quickly, he hurried out of the elevator and ducked behind a pillar as he heard a group of kids approaching. When they were gone, he darted into the first room he could find, stopping in his tracks as he saw a bald man sitting behind a desk, teaching a group of teenagers.

When the man spied Logan, he quickly dismissed his class, and then looked up at Logan with a sheepish smile. "Physics." He said as though that explained everything. As Logan just continued to stare at him, the man smiled again. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier." He stated, motioning for Logan to come into the room further, instead of simply hovering over by the door. "You're in a school. A school for mutants."

At the moment, Logan didn't care about where he was, or even who the man was. There was only one thing he truly cared about at the moment. "Where's Marie?" He demanded, glaring at the Professor.

Xavier merely sighed and rolled out from behind the desk, staring down at his wheelchair for a moment before looking back up at Logan. "She's not here." He admitted, the defeat showing in his face.

"Well, what am I still doing here then." Logan stated as he started back towards the door.

Sighing again, the Professor rolled closer to Logan, knowing that letting him go off on his own wouldn't get him anywhere. "You're here to help us find her."

At those words, Logan stopped and then spun around to face the Professor, obviously wanting more information.

"She was taken by a very powerful mutant named Magneto." Xavier explained, grateful that Logan seemed to be listening. "I believe he has a plan to use her during the World Leaders' Summit."

Logan stared. "Well, then, Wheels, by all means explain to me his plan."

Xavier looked away. "I can't. I haven't yet figured out what it was. That's all I could read from Erick before he somehow figured out a way to block my powers. I'm a-"

"I don't care what you are." Logan said, cutting him off. "All I care about is Marie. And if you can't help me save her. Then I'm gone. She's the only reason I've stayed here long enough to listen to you in the first place." He said before starting to leave.

As Logan reached the door, Xavier knew he had to act fast before Logan left the school, and put himself and the girl into even more danger. "What kind of name is the Wolverine?" The words Rogue had spoken earlier floated out of Xavier's mouth.

"Shut up!" He screamed, whirling around and racing towards the older man, pulling Xavier out of his chair easily. "And stay out of my head! You don't know anything."

After struggling against Logan for a moment, Xavier looked at him, surprisingly calm. "Don't you want to know about your past? About what they did to you?"

At his words, Logan dropped Xavier back into his chair. "No, Wheels." Logan said tiredly. "Not now. I want to know how to get Marie back from whoever those freaks were."

Xavier rolled away from Logan and closed his eyes tiredly. "Sabertooth and Scott…" He trailed off slightly, the memories from his past haunting him. "Scott was once a student of mine. But he decided he preferred my colleague Erick's beliefs on mutant superiority as opposed to mine of harmony between humans and mutants. I believe he was the one sent to kidnap your young friend. Creed was only present to distract you."

Logan stared, slowly approaching the professor again. "But if this Magneto guy is as powerful as you say he is, why would he send this ex-student of yours to kidnap Marie?"

"To influence her. To try to get her to join in on his cause." He looked up at Logan. "So in the end, Erick won't feel as guilty."

The Professor's words made Logan feel suddenly uncomfortable. He didn't like what the older man was getting at. But still, he couldn't help but take the bait. "Guilty for what?" He asked nervously.

"For killing her."

* * *

**Okay, I know, short and a cliffhanger. But please don't kill me. Review instead. And I promise this won't become Rogue/Wolvie. It's strictly going to be Rogue/Scott. So stop with the worrying already.**


End file.
